


Tall Ship of War

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Series: Out of Season [7]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Boats and Ships, Book: A Horse and His Boy, Calormen, Foreshadowing, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shezan and Ilgamuth discuss types of watercraft as the Narnian delegation arrives in Tashbaan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall Ship of War

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for [autumnia](http://autumnia.dreamwidth.org) in response to the prompt: _How about: Shezan and/or Ilgamuth, and boats?_

"Truly, a lovely ship," Shezan said as the Narnian vessel rode the salt wash of incoming tide up the Shirush from the sea.

Beside her, two paces back and left from where Rabadash waited in ill-concealed impatience, Ilgamuth frowned. "Lovely, yes, and small compared to the royal treasure fleet, but that is no pleasure craft; it is a warship in festival finery."

Shezan shrugged. "I will take your word for it, as my only travels have been along the river and my knowledge of ships is lacking. But I will also remind you that Rabadash took no pleasure craft when you and he sailed north this spring, but rather two swift galleys still crewed with all their soldiers. Is it surprising, O most careful of guardians, that the barbarians should follow his lead in their own fashion?"

"Perhaps not," Ilgamuth allowed, "but until the navy returns from patrol in the southern reaches, we have no vessel in Tashbaan to match this one. Is it surprising, O most perceptive of priestesses, that this circumstance should cause me unease?"

"Perhaps not," Shezan allowed in turn.

But before she could say anything else on the subject, ropes were tossed between ship and shore, the great horns blew once in greeting, and the entire welcome party swept forward in Rabadash's wake to see the barbarian queen.


End file.
